gumballfanonrandomnessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Enemy
"The Enemy" is the sixth episode in Season 5. Synopsis Zach returns and starts messing Gumball's life again, Gumball must fight him in his mind. Characters Main Characters Gumball Zach Supporting Characters Darwin Anais Gumball's Brain Zach's Brain Minor Characters Nicole Richard Tobias Penny Miss Simian Ocho Idaho Carmen Alan Principal Brown Mr. Small Carrie Leslie Masami Banana Joe William Tina Coach Russo Larry Hotdog Guy Green Bear Gary Bobert Jamie Granny Jojo (hidden) Transcript episode starts with a black screen saying "HERE IS A MONTAGE which leads to the events of this episode" is first seen winning a chess game. Then he successfully ollies over a huge rock, Then he gets A in his math test, he succeeds in making a good meal for Darwin. ends. screen says "AND NOW THIS EPISODE." and Darwin and some of their classmates are in the swimming pool room in the school. Darwin: I'm surprised you have succeeded this much Gumball! Gumball: Yeah, I know. Gumball: to his swimsuit and climbs to a diving board ''Now watch me do a swan dive! ''Gumball goes, He successfully does a swan dive, With his 5th win, Zach is triggered. Zach: over Gumball 'YEAH'! Darwin: Woah! goes up to 'Gumball'. Darwin: enthusiastically THAT WAS FIN-FLAPPINGTASTIC GUMBALL! Zach: Call me... Zach: ZACH! Darwin: Wait what? Darwin: Zach? Zach: Yeah Zach is awesome. up from the ground and pushes Darwin into the swimming pool, Raising his eyebrow. the mind... Gumball: Huh? Where am I? in Elmore. Zach: Urghhh.... BLAAARGGHHH!!! out GUMBALL's Brain Gumball's Brain: ughh... Not you again! Zach! Gumball is Better! Zach: My 'friend', Your too WEAK. Gumball's Brain into the pool. Anais: into the room with her swimming suit ''Time to do some dives! Anais: Huh? Gumball, Darwin? ''walks up to Darwin. Anais: Darwin? Are you okay? Darwin: No.. Zach......... Anais: WHAT! ZACH!? Didn't Gumball officially change his name to GUMBALL? Darwin: No.....But he won so much that Zach returned........ Anais: We're gonna have to get HELP! Gumball's Brain: out of the pool. Darwin and Anais: Gumball's Brain!? Gumball's Brain: Yeah, He kicked me outta that body, I want the old Gumball back. Darwin: But how? We need to get him to keep failing 7 TIMES! Anais: Then lets make him fail! Where did Zach go? Gumball's Brain: to where Zach went. scene cuts to 'Gumball"s mind. '' Gumball: What the what is going on?! Zach's Brain: I'll tell you what's going on. YOU'RE Dead. Gumball: No I'm not dude! Zach's Brain: For now, In the REAL WORLD. Gumball: This IS reality! Zach's Brain: No, this used to be YOU and YOUR brain's mind. Zach's Brain: But now it's ZACH and MY mind. Gumball: Zach?! Zach's Brain: Yes. The best alter-ego, But clearly YOUR the loser alter-ego and ZACH is real. Gumball: That's not true! Zach's Brain: IT Is. ''screen cuts back to Elmore, The Elmore Junior High Hallway, Zach is seen finding who to mess with. Brain, Darwin and Anais come in. Gumball's Brain: There he is! Darwin: Hey Zach! Zach: turns and Anais try to punch him, But Zach dodges both attacks. Gumball's Brain: hops into Zach's ear, Into Zach's Mind. Gumball's Brain: You guys keep him busy while I solve what's in there! Darwin: Okay! Gumch's (Gumball and Zach) mind. brain is seen. Gumball's Brain: Hey Gumball! Ya need me?! Gumball: My Brain! Help me fight this guy! Gumball's Brain: I got an even better idea! Gumball's Brain: and goes into ONLY GUMBALL'S mind. Gumball's Brain: With me and you being important, Let's combine our POWER and wish that Us and Zach were DIFFERENT! rays come from Gumball and his ears. ray color becomes rainbow. Gumball: I WISH I WAS SEPERATE FROM ZACH!!!!!!!! huge explosion in Zach's mind happens, Zach's Brain is seen solo in Zach's Mind. in Elmore, Darwin and Anais are keeping Zach busy. Zach: Ughh!!! WHAT'S GOING ON!? trys to come out of Zach's stomach. Anais: This is what Gumball's Brain was talking about! Hurry Darwin! Let's keep punching HIS STOMACH! and Anais keep punching Zach's stomach, The creature keeps getting up whenever he gets Punched, Eventually, Zach vomits. thing escaping is revealed to be Gumball and his brain. Gumball: Hey ZACH, Now we're seperate... Zach: Well my 'friend', YOU CAN'T ESCAPE! Gumball: I can't but with my brother and sister, I CAN!!! and Anais go to Gumball, Gumball's brain comes out, Due to them being extremely MAJOR characters, Their power combines and they wish Zach Never existed. huge rainbow ray comes out of each of the 4, And shoots Zach Zach: AHHHHHH!!!!!! A white screen occurs, With an explosion sound effect. white screen fades and the four heroes are seen, They happily cheer. Gumball, Darwin, Anais and Gumball's Brain: YAAAAAAAAAYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!! screen cuts to next day (Saturday), Gumball, Darwin and Anais are happy. ''Episode ends. '' Trivia * This episode is a sequel to "The Name". * This episode was the first in Season 5 to be written and produced. However, This episode is the seventh one to air in Season 5. *This is the first episode to air in March 2017. Continuity * Music from "The Name" is reused. Category:Episodes On-Demand Category:Episodes on the CN App Category:Episodes on the Cartoon Network App Category:By AaditS Category:Season 5 By AaditS